


When Kylo Met Poe...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, Eye Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, One True Pairing, Sexual Content, Spoilers, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Or...How they came to fall in love...The Force Awakens. VII.





	When Kylo Met Poe...

Re-thinking his techniques.  
Kylo had hardly been able to cope with feeling's he had experienced when he had first met, and looked deeply into the eyes of the best pilot in the Resistance.  
When the time came and he found Poe strapped in the interrogation chair in such apparent anguish, he could not continue with the real situation at hand.  
Dismissing the guards he removed his dark mask.   
Poe was instantly hypnotized by seeing the desire and longing in this 'supposed monster's' true face.  
Their eyes were so drawn to each other's. Neither uttered a word, both felt breathless by this un-expected encounter.  
Kylo moved towards Poe leaning over and gently kissing Poe's cuffed hands in turn.  
Their eyes still locked together, no combat only truth and mutual pleasure and purpose.  
Kylo removed his gloves as he draped his body over Poe's letting his hands move freely through Poe's soft curls.  
Kylo was mesmerized by the strength of beauty in his eager grasp, feeling Poe's bated breath beneath him, moving his lip's closer to the lucious lip's of one gorgeous pilot.  
Poe willingly let his lip's fall deep into Kylo's hot and heavy passionate kiss, as it took control of all his inner senses igniting them further.  
Neither wished for this moment to end.  
Kylo reluctantly broke their lip's apart, to move his hand's down Poe's body, as it rapidly responded to his fiery touch.  
Kylo released Poe's cock from his lower garment's and fondly kissed his pulsating length .  
Kylo had little more manipulation to do in his interrogation of the captured pilot.  
Kylo swiftly said. "Submit to me baby-doll."  
Poe was completely under Kylo's controlling charm's. He had no choice other than to comply with his aggressors wishes.  
All Poe could say afterwards to Kylo was. "Alright, so now I know who comes first."   
Kylo smiled back at him releasing Poe completely from the interrogation chair saying. "Get up. My turn to try out your interrogation techniques baby-doll".  
Poe obeyed with great anticipation...

Epilogue:  
Their love was now awake and consummated.  
Their destiny's rightly assured.  
A future to plan and make work...Somehow...Someday...

The End.


End file.
